Four Words
by PopPunkRocker4321
Summary: As Hope proposes to the woman he loves, the two look back on the lives from the time they became L'Cie. Takes place 11 years after Final Fantasy XIII. HopeXLightning.


_**This is my first one-shot story focusing on the HopeXLightning pairing from Final Fantasy XIII. I've decided to have a go at it. **_

_**Hope you'll all like it!**_

_**On a side note, this story and my future FFXIII stories will all be assuming that FFXIII-2 (the sequel) never happened, so sorry if you were expecting something different. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four Words<strong>_

"Light, will you marry me?"

Lightning Farron stared in astonishment at the small opened box that was held before her eyes, which held a shiny, silver ring.

A now 25-year old Hope Estheim was kneeling on the ground, waiting for her reply. His left knee was shaking so rapidly, Hope felt as if he were to collapse. He didn't want to make a fool of himself, especially at a time so important as this.

Lightning's eyes were filled with awe and wonder. She could easily recall the time when she first met and loved the man that was kneeling to her.

* * *

><p>It all stared the day that Hope, Lightning, and others were made L'Cie after challenging the Fal'Cie Anima to battle. Hope, who was 14 at the time, felt rather useless. He was nothing more than an average teenage boy, inexperienced with the ways of the world. Hope had never been in a situation so dire, that it involved life and death.<p>

Nevertheless, Hope sought the strength to not only pull through this horrendous affair, but to take revenge on Snow Villiers for the death of his mother. So Hope followed Lightning after the group split up. Lightning looked down at Hope with pity, doubting his ability to survive. In spite of this, she agreed to take Hope as a prodigy, teaching him how to be strong and to stay alive. After watching Hope fight alongside her, Lightning's impression on the teenage boy changed from shame to respect, admiring his will and determination.

The two have drawn close to one another throughout the horrible event, eventually changing from battle partners to good friends. The two have learned to trust each other, even outside battle. Hope and Lightning then made a promise to one another, vowing to protect each other from any danger that crosses their paths.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until four years after the fall of Cocoon, when Hope started to see Lightning in a rather different light. It was just a Saturday afternoon, when he looked deep into Lightning's bright blue eyes, and saw an indefinable characteristic. He still couldn't explain it to this day, but he knew one thing: Lightning was someone who he could trust and confide in. Hope also knew that she would put her life on the line for him, as she has done many times when they were L'Cie. Still, Hope believed that Lightning didn't feel the same, as he was too young for her.<p>

Little did Hope know, Lightning did in fact share the same feelings towards him. As she taught him the ways of survival in battle, Hope taught Lightning something that no one has ever showed her before: how to simply be herself. When her mother died, she locked herself and her past away deep in her mind, and changed her name to Lightning. Along with changing her identity, she changed herself, from the kind-hearted woman to the cold, heartless soldier everyone knows today. On the other hand, whenever Hope and Lightning would joke around or even simply talk to one another, Lightning would reveal a warm smile, which was a rather rare sight for most people, even for own her family. Hope Estheim was one of the few people who the soldier felt that she could be herself around, rather than the bitter person that most others fear.

Still, like Hope, Lightning thought that he didn't hold similar feelings for her, and so she kept silent until one day. The two were walking down a dark alley, chatting as usual, when a man with a knife at hand began to creep up behind Lightning, who was unaware of the assailant. But Hope saw the man just in time, and heroically disarmed the man and took him down, saving Lightning in the end. Seeing the unconscious man on the ground, Lightning stared dumbfounded at Hope, grateful for saving her. Hope told her that it was no trouble at all, but Lightning refused to listen, hastily giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. It was then Hope's turn to stare at her in surprise. Realizing what she'd done, Lightning's cheeks turn as pink as her hair in embarrassment. Hope, who had been in love with her for as long as he can imagine, realized that this is his one and only chance, and so he kissed her back, confessing the feelings that he had held for her for a long time.

That fateful day marked the beginning of their renewed relationship. Most people would often tease the couple about 7-year age gap in between them, but Hope and Lightning would just shake their heads and laugh, knowing that people would never understand the love they hold strongly for each other. In the first time in their lives, the two were finally truly happy, despite the hardships they have both faced in their past.

* * *

><p>Hope gulped in anxiety. He knew there was no backing out on this, but he had to propose. He loved Lightning too much.<p>

"Light, you might not remember, but we've made a promise to each other back when we were L'Cie. We vowed to be there for each other, and I want to be there for you, no matter what the danger or consequence, for the rest of my years. Without you, my life would mean nothing, because you're the Light of my hopeless life," Hope said shakily, taking a brief pause to wipe away the small tear that had escaped Lightning's eye. "And my proposal isn't for me or for you. No, this is for us, Light. I love you- so for God's sake, say something!"

Lightning looked at him and revealed a small smile. "You just had to ruin the moment, didn't you?"

Hope stared at her oddly as he stood up on his feet. He wondered whether what she said was a yes or a no. "Wait, uh, what?"

The pick haired soldier laughed, lightly flicking the silver haired man's forehead and giving him a peck on the nose. "Yes. You knew my answer from the start. It has never changed, and it never will," Lightning replied with a smile.

Hope's jumping heart missed a beat. He had never felt so warm inside, and he couldn't stop laughing like an idiot. Nothing could've stopped Hope from grabbing his bride-to-be and giving her a long, loving, and passionate kiss. Neither of them has ever felt the feelings stirring up inside them before. They melted into each other's arms, facing the endless possibilities the future held in store for them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I have to be honest; writing "mushy" stuff like this is kind of awkward for me. Looking over it, I couldn't believe it was <strong>__**I**__** who wrote this. If I were to show this to all my friends at school, I'd get myself a lifetime ticket to non-stop teasing. Still, after playing the game (I still haven't finished it yet) and reading a bunch of FanFics on these two characters, and not to mention all the romantic comedies my family forces me to watch, this story kind of formed itself in my head. **_

_**Please leave a review and tell be what you think. It'd be greatly appreciated, and you can count on more FFXIII stories coming in the future! **_

_**Also, Merry Christmas (or whatever you and your family celebrate), and a Happy New Year!**_


End file.
